Older News
Older News Announcement from - Al-T Sunday 13 September 2009 Of course it's a plug for my own tournament! A new softcore tournament, the "Ironfist Challenge" will begin next Saturday, 19th September 2009. It is melee only and consists of 4 characters (Amazon, Assassin, Barbarian and Paladin) fighting in the "Cave" in the "Cold Plains" Act I normal. If you think you are strong enough, please register at the Phrozen Keep Ironfist Thread . Good luck to all who take part and I hope it is as much fun as the "Lord of Hatred" was. Announcement from - Al-T Saturday 12 September 2009 It is my pleasure to announce the addition of Metropolis_Man to the Organisers Team. Metros experience brought from many years of playing and creating tournaments for Eastern Sun will prove to be a massive benefit to all of us here. I am sure everyone will join me in giving him a big welcome. Announcement from - HansF Monday 31 August 2009 I am honoured to announce mahatmaQL as the newest Organizer of the Zy-El Wiki. He has done a tremendous work on updating different aspects of the mod. Lets all give a big welcome to him. I would just like to add that I think mahatmaQL's experience of hosting his own forum will be invaluable here and I also give him a big welcome. - Al-T 2nd Announcement from - Al-T Thursday 13 August 2009 I am pleased, nay honoured, to announce that the greatest tournament organiser from the PhrozenKeep, Metropolis Man, has decided to create a tournament for Zy-El, "The Zy-El 50k Masters Championships". Having created a couple of very small tournaments myself I know how much hard work it takes to think of a concept which is both challenging and at the same time a lot of fun and to create a set of rules that compliment the concept. That is exactly what this tournament is, challenging and fun for both beginners and veterans alike. Check it out on it's very own tournament page: 50k Masters Championships Tourney. You can also check it out and register to play at the PhrozenKeep here . Announcement from - Al-T Thursday 13 August 2009 I have made an addition to the Rules governing membership at this Wiki. It is unfortunate I had to do this but it was done in response to a recent membership request that contravened proper behaviour. This is the first time anything of this nature has happened since the Wiki started and I hope it is the last. Please take time to re-read the Rules, in particular Rule 5 and advise anyone you know who may want to join that they must adhere to all the rules, especially Rule 5. Announcement from - Al-T Monday 10 August 2009 A few pages have recently been added to the Wiki so you might want to check them out. We now have in the Navigation links to Characters detailing skills and level requirements for all skills for all seven classes. There is a new Players Tavern where you can recount your tales of victory and defeat. Finally, there are new Hirelings pages which list the mercenaries available in each act with a skills progression table for each of them. Thanks to Hans for all his hard work on a lot of these pages. I have also made an enquiry as to whether it would be possible to add the ability to "Edit" posts within Discussion Tabs. At present we can only delete and replace or double-post. I have also asked if a simple spell checker could be added. I have no idea if the Wikispaces team will be able to do this or if I will even get a response but fingers crossed. Announcement from - Al-T Sunday 09 August 2009 The PhrozenKeep has moved to it's new host and is accessible again. The new home Page is: http://phrozenkeep.hugelaser.com/index.php Announcement from - Al-T Thursday 06 August 2009 The PhrozenKeep is currently moving and is unavailable. As soon as it is up and running again, one of the organisers will PM all Wiki members to notify you of this. Please do not reply to this message when you receive it as it will be for information purposes only. Thanks and happy Zy-Elling - Al-T Announcement from Onyx at the PhrozenKeep The following announcement was posted by Onyx at the PhrozenKeep on Wednesday July 29 2009- Al-T: "Dear Phrozen Keep users, It has been a long time since I posted an update here, but there was nothing to share with the community, as I have been working on the site transfer behind the stages. But right now, there's an important announcement to make: I'm in the final stages of testing the site on the new host, so it won't take much longer until the actual move begins. The Phrozen Keep will go offline on August 6, 2009 - this is when the move from Gamespy/IGN to the new host will begin. The site will remain offline during the whole move and will be accessible through www.d2mods.com and www.d3mods.org after the move is complete. Note that the move might take anything from several days up to a couple of weeks - this is out of my reach, as I depend on other people for some of the required steps. The following resource sites have also been transferred to the new host and will be accessible there after the move is complete: Diabolic Cartography, Incandescence, Infinitum, Inventharia, and Warped Tiles. Don't forget that the images from your personal galleries, as well as your profile photos, won't be transferred to the new host, so take the time to save anything you might need. This is likely the last site update I'm posting on the current host, so be patient, and see you on the other side!" Announcement from Kato at the PhrozenKeep The following announcement was made by Kato at the PhrozenKeep on Wednesday June 17th 2009: "Re-built the Zy-El website here: http://www3.telus.net/zyel/index.html Who'da thunk? My ISP allows me 10MB to build a website and here I've been paying for it all along without knowing it. More reliable than any of the freebie fly-by-night sites and no ads! Still gotta make some minor tweaks. I'm not a web-programmer by any means. I'm just a hack." I have added the above link to our "links" page and will remove the old link at the end of August. - Al-T 17/06/2009. Announcement from the PhrozenKeep The following announcement was made by Onyx at the PhrozenKeep on Thursday June 11th 2009: "Hello everyone, I'd like to inform you that I have accepted a hosting offer for the Phrozen Keep and I'm already in the process of transferring and configuring the site on the new host. The process will take time, so I'm not ready for the actual move yet. I'll inform you at least a week ahead when the time comes. Don't forget to bookmark http://www.d2mods.com and http://www.d3mods.org! Attention all users! The images from your personal galleries won't be transferred on the new host! The same applies for your profile photos (avatars will be transferred). Please, take the time to browse your personal albums and save any images that you might need. A public image gallery will be available on the new host, and you will be able to upload those images there. A reminder to all the modmakers who have their sites hosted with us: please, download your sites and find new hosts for them. If you don't do so, your sites will disappear on August 31, 2009 and IGN/Gamespy won't be providing any backups after that date. Don't forget to send me a private message with the new address of your sites, so I can add your links to the navigation bar and re-configure your .d2mods.com redirects! That's all for now, make sure you check the main page frequently for more updates on the hosting move situation." I am listing this here in case any of our members visit the PhrozenKeep after the move is complete in order that they can update their links. I am also in the process of modifying our links on this Wiki. The changes will be permanent and should not require changing again once I am finished. - Al-T 15/06/2009 Update 16/06/2009 I think I have updated all the links correctly but if you find any that are broken please let me know by sending me a PM either here or at the PhrozenKeep. Thanks - Al-T News